Big Brother Universe 2.5
"Big Brother Universe 2.5", a Reality Based Game, is the third in Shattered's Big Brother Universe Series. The game is based off of the US version of the TV show Big Brother. This spring, once again Big Brother is choosing new victims to participate in the ultimate social experience. A group of contestants from around the world, referred to as HouseGuests, will be enclosed in the Big Brother House under the surveillance of cameras and microphones. Each week, the HouseGuests will vote to evict one of their own, facing twists and rules incorporated from Big Brother series around the world, until two HouseGuests remain on finale night. The winner will be decided by the last seven evicted HouseGuests, collectively known as the Big Brother Jury. To survive in this house, they'll need a lot of charm and wit to convince their fellow HouseGuests to keep them around. And this season, it's all about bringing the ratings. Format Head of Household Competition & Nomination Ceremony The first event of each week will be the Head of Household Competition. All HouseGuests will compete in this competition except for the HouseGuest that was last HoH. HouseGuests will have 24 Hours to complete this challenge by PM. Most of these challenges are timed. If you fail to respond to the competition = completion or notification of throwing, you will receive a strike. If you receive 3 strikes, you will be prematurely evicted from the game. The Head of Household has the power for the week, and is guaranteed to be in the house at least one more week. They get to nominate 2 HouseGuests for Eviction. Once the Head of Household is announced, they must post in the thread their Nomination Ceremony, in which they will nominate 2 HouseGuests for Eviction. These two HouseGuests on the block are not finalized for the Eviction Vote until after the Power of Veto Ceremony. Veto Competition & Veto Ceremony Once the Head of Household has posted their Nomination Ceremony, it will be time for the Veto Competition. Only 6 HouseGuests will compete in this competition; the Head of Household, the 2 Nominees, and 3 HouseGuests chosen by those 3 Veto players. HouseGuests will have 24 Hours to complete this challenge by PM. If you fail to respond to the competition = completion or notification of throwing, you will receive a strike. Most of these challenges are timed. The winner of this competition will win the Golden Power of Veto, which gives them the power to remove one of the Nominees from the block if they wish. Once the Power of Veto winner has been announced, that HouseGuest must post their Veto Ceremony in the thread. If they choose to use the Veto, they will remove one of the Nominees from the block. This will force the Head of Household to nominate another HouseGuest in their place. They cannot nominate the Veto winner. The Veto winner can also choose not to use it, keeping the Nominations the same. Once the Veto winner has made their decision, the Nominees are locked. Live Eviction After the Power of Veto winner posts their Veto Ceremony, the HouseGuests will send me an Eviction Vote for one of the Nominees via PM. HouseGuests will have 24 Hours to send their vote. Once I have all of the votes, the HouseGuest that received more votes will be Evicted from the Big Brother House. In the event of a tie, the Head Of Household will choose which HouseGuest will be Evicted. Live Finale When there are only 3 HouseGuest remaining, the Live Finale will commence. This night will consist of the 3-Part Final Head of Household Competition, the Final Eviction, the Jury Questioning, Closing Statements, and the Vote for a winner. The 7 Jury Members will be choosing the winner of Big Brother Universe 2. HouseGuests *Ben ♦ Vesna Tosevska BBAUS5 *BottleItUp ♦ Jen Johnson BBUS8 *CupidStunt ♦ Porsche Briggs BBUS13 *eagle2ch ♦ Annie Whittington BBUS12 *Jigsawce ♦ Aisleyne Horgan-Wallace BBUK6 *JonToxic ♦ Arron Lowe BBUK13 *Raja ♦ Slater Young PBBU *ReaLiTyTVfan ♦ Ian Terry BBUS14 *rlykewl ♦ Will Kirby BBUS2 *Sasha ♦ Chelsia Hart BBUS9 *Scarlett ♦ Anton Murphy BBUK12 *Thomnom ♦ Nikki Grahame BBUK7 *VanityEgo ♦ Nadège Jones SSFR6 Summary Week 1 * Thirteen former HouseGuests from The United States, The United Kingdom, Australia, France, and The Philippines were chosen to enter the Big Brother house. * The HouseGuests competed in a Maze Head of Household competition, which Nikki won making her the first Head of Household. Nikki chose to Nominate Slater and Will for Eviction, stating they hadn't contacted her about the game. * Nikki, Slater, Will, Nadége, Porsche, and Vesna all competed in the first Veto Competition entitled "The Longest Word"; Nikki won the Power of Veto, having a clean sweep week. She chose to keep her Nominations the same. * On Day 5, Slater was Evicted from the Big Brother house in a unanimous vote. Week 2 * The HouseGuests, besides Nikki who was not allowed to compete as outgoing Head of Household, participated in the second HoH Competition "Majority Rules". Jen won the competition, becoming the second HoH. She nominated Ian and Vesna for Eviction, stating they were the biggest threats standing between her and the next few weeks. * Arron, Aisleyne, and Nadége were chosen as the players in the Veto Competition alongside Jen, Ian, and Vesna. In the Veto Competition "Big Brother Stock Exchange", Arron won the Golden Power of Veto. He surprisingly chose to use the PoV on Ian, and Jen replaced him with Aisleyne, enlisting her as a pawn to get rid of Vesna. * On Day 9, Jen got her wish, as Vesna was Evicted from the Big Brother house in an extremely close 5-4 vote. Week 3 * In Week 3, Nadége won the endurance Head of Household competition "Hang Ten" in slightly over seven hours. She later nominated Ian for Eviction against Arron, who saved him from the block the previous week. * Nadége, Arron, and Ian chose Porsche, Jen, and Nikki respectively to compete with them in the counting-based Veto Competition "Veto of Fortune". Jen won the Power of Veto and decided to save her ally Arron, and Nadége nominated Aisleyne in his place. * After the Nomination Ceremony, the HouseGuests learned that instead of them voting to evict one of the Nominees, a Public Poll would be opened for the viewers to choose who would be evicted. On Day 13, Aisleyne was Evicted from the Big Brother house with 62.2% of the vote. Week 4 * Prior to the Head of Household competition, the HouseGuests were informed that voting was open to the viewing public to determine who would win the power of Coup d'État first introduced in Big Brother: All-Stars. * Jen won her third competition in the game so far, winning Head of Household in a buzzer-based quiz competition, "Big Brother Knockout". She chose to nominate Annie and Will for Eviction, stating that she had minimal contact with both of them and they voted to save her target during her last HoH reign. * In a pinball-themed Power of Veto competition, "Wizards of Pinball", Annie snagged the Power of Veto. The competition also saw Nadége win Handcuffs to be attached to a player during the next week, Nikki win Immunity from Nominations the next week, Arron win a Veto Ticket, Jen win Solitary Confinement, and Will lose the ability to participate in the next Head of Household Competition. Annie chose to remove herself from the block, and Jen chose to nominate Ian as the replacement, who has been causing a stir in the house. * On Day 18, Ian was successfully backdoored, as he was Evicted from the Big Brother House in a unanimous vote. Week 5 * After being put on the block last week, Annie endured the Head Of Household competition "True Colors", earning power for the week. She later nominated Arron, who she's never spoken to and is a strong competitor, and Will, who has received a total of 0/17 votes while on the block, for Eviction. * In the bowling Power of Veto Competition "Lovers Lane", Annie won the Power of Veto for the second time in a row, beating Will with a total score of 184. She chose to remove Will from the block, and named Anton as the replacement nominee. * Anton won the power of Coup d'État from the viewing public, it could only be used once and he had to use the power during the fourth or the fifth eviction. Anton used the Coup d'État to overthrow Annie and void her nominations. Annie and Nikki were immune from being nominated as they won the Head of Household and Immunity respectively. Chelsia and Nadége were nominated for eviction by Anton. Annie, Anton, and the nominees were not allowed to vote during the eviction and Nadége was evicted by a 3-2 vote on Day 21. Nadége became the first Big Brother juror. Week 6 * In Week 6, due to the Coup d'État, all the HouseGuests were eligible to win the Head of Household Competition. Nikki captured her second Head of Household of the season, after winning the "Oh What a Tangled Web" HoH Competition. Nikki later nominated Annie and Will for Eviction. * In the jigsaw puzzle-based Veto Competition "Put It Together", Nikki won the Power of Veto, beating Annie by a margin of one minute, and kept her Nominations the same. * On Day 26, Annie was Evicted from the Big Brother house in a 4-1 vote. Annie became the second Big Brother juror. Week 7 * Arron won his first Head of Household after winning the competition entitled "Big Brother Says", a true or false game where Julie repeated several quotes from Evicted HouseGuests, and HouseGuests had to correctly identify whether the HouseGuests had actually said the quotes. Arron nominated Chelsia and Porsche for eviction; Chelsia for creating animosity between them and begging for him to be backdoored, and Porsche who has never talked game with him and he generally didn't enjoy living with. * Will won the Power of Veto in the "Big Brother Zoo", where contestants were given 50 points to distribute to the other Veto Players, aiming to have the most points overall. Will later removed Chelsia from the block, and Arron made a huge move in the game when he replaced Chelsia with ally and biggest threat Nikki in a backdoor attempt. * Although Nikki was the target, plans changed, and on Day 30 everyone voted for Porsche when she asked to be voted out, resulting in her unanimous eviction vote of 4-0. * A "double eviction" took place on Day 30, where a HOH competition, nomination ceremony, POV competition, and second eviction all took place in quick succession following the normal eviction. The HouseGuests played another Head of Household competition, "Delivering The Goods", where Julie asked a question concerning 2 HouseGuests and the HouseGuests searched for their names in packing peanuts. Jen won her third HoH and nominated Anton and Chelsia. * Jen won the Veto Competition "Before or After" (where the HouseGuests tried to figure out if an event took place before or after another event), and Jen replaced Anton with Nikki. * In a successful backdoor attempt, Nikki was evicted by a vote of 3-0. Week 8 * Arron won his second Head of Household (and his third competition in the game so far, leaving Chelsia as the only remaining HouseGuest at that point to have not won a HoH or Veto Competition) in "Big Brother Blackjack" (randomizing a deck of cards trying to get 2 cards totaling 21). Arron nominated Chelsia and Will for Eviction, as obvious choices in order to protect his alliance. * The Power of Veto competition featured "Otev the Broadway Clam", who sang a song about two HouseGuests and the contestants answered with a portmanteau of the HouseGuests' names for the title (a song about Annie and Nadége had the title "Annége", for example). Arron won the Power of Veto, his first clean sweep of the season, and did not change the Nominees. * Chelsia was Evicted by yet another unanimous vote, 2-0, but not without throwing some shade to her fellow HouseGuests. Week 9 * At the start of the week during the Head of Household Competition, Anton decided to voluntarily leave the Big Brother House due to personal problems. This meant that Arron, Jen, and Will were automatically the Final 3 and would be competing to become the final Head of Household of the season. It was also revealed that Anton's Jury Vote would be in the hands of the Public. * The final Head of Household competition began with Part 1, "Big Brother Holiday". Jen won this part of the competition, and automatically advanced to Part 3 while Arron won the second part of the competition "Sudoku X" and also advanced to Part 3. * On Day 63, Arron and Jen competed in the final part of the Head of Household competition. The players had to place the Head of Households throughout the season in order while giving their full name and original placement in their Big Brother season. Jen won the final Head of Household Competition by answering in 5 minutes. Jen chose to evict Will from the House, bringing her number one ally Arron to the Finale with her. * Shortly after, the Jury Members voted for the winner after asking a series of questions. Arron was named the Runner-Up with one vote from his fellow Housemates. Jen won the season after receiving six votes from her fellow Housemates and the Public, with 60.9% of America's Jury Vote. Voting History The voting table below records whom each HouseGuest voted to evict during his or her time in the House. The Head of Household ("HoH") and nominees are not allowed to vote, unless the vote is tied, in which case the Head of Household breaks the tie. Twists to the normal nominations process are noted, such as immunity from nomination and eviction (referred to as "exempt") and double evictions. Notes * In Week 4, during the Veto Competition Nikki won Immunity from Nominations in Week 5, and was exempt from nomination from the Coup d'État. Annie, as reigning Head of Household, was immune from nomination as well and was unable to vote. * In Week 4, during the Veto Competition Nadége won Handcuffs which forced her to be paired with the HouseGuest of her choosing in Week 5; she chose Porsche. * In Week 5, Anton used the power of Coup d'État and was unable to vote. * In Week 9, Anton Walked from the competition, and his Jury Vote was altered into a Public Poll Vote for a winner.